


落难驸马俏公主

by evilpumpkin



Series: 落难驸马俏公主 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Ancient China, Genderbending, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin
Summary: *古风*CP右位性转*欢脱向
Relationships: Atobe Keigo & Oshitari Yuushi, Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Series: 落难驸马俏公主 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809187
Kudos: 1





	落难驸马俏公主

**Author's Note:**

> *古风  
> *CP右位性转  
> *欢脱向

当今圣上膝下儿女成群，民间传说有三位公主最得宠爱。

其一是圣上的嫡长女——冰城公主迹部景吾。公主才貌双全，聪慧过人，琴棋书画，样样出色，文可议政，武能骑射，早年即被封为镇国公主，荣宠万千，无比尊贵。冰城公主的驸马是京兆老字号忍足酒楼的大公子，因着二人地位悬殊，帝后原不允这桩婚事，然而奈何架不住公主气性大，放言不给嫁就出家为尼，帝后爱女心切，哪舍得公主从此只能与青灯古佛相伴，便只得应允。为保公主婚后生活舒适，还特地在忍足家宅后方修了金碧辉煌的镇国公主府。

其二是异域美人所出的立宁公主幸村精市。公主容姿绝艳，尤擅丹青，平日待人温婉亲切，骨子里却流着塞外母家桀骜不驯的血脉，整日素颜武装，流连于皇家猎场。立宁公主嫁的是安国大将军真田弦一郎，二人青梅竹马，鹣鲽情深，婚后公主奉命与将军一道戍守边疆，一去便是多年，纵使边疆苦寒，亦是无怨无悔。

其三……是排行老二的青凌公主不二周助。这位公主年二十有三，却迟迟未觅得如意郎君，相传她容貌丑陋，脾气败坏，动不动就打骂下人，虐待宫人，是真真正正的猛于恶虎，罪大滔天。奈何她母亲德妃系出名门，颇受圣宠，连带着圣上也对她的罪行睁一只眼闭一只眼。

一年前，京中盛传圣上欲为青凌公主寻一位驸马，吓得满朝未婚的官宦子弟魂飞魄散，纷纷慌不择路，赶着娶妻，一时间京城处处红锦飘扬，堪称奇观——

“啊嗯？竟有如此传言，这帮刁民真是荒谬！”迹部不耐烦地摇了摇手中的羽扇，“父皇，二皇妹的婚事，儿臣恳请您三思。依儿臣对二皇妹的了解，她绝不愿意委曲求全，草草地嫁予素未谋面之人。”一旁的大驸马闻言，赶紧殷勤地接过她的扇子，在公主耳边扇了好几下：“公主大可不必为这帮刁民动气，气坏了身子不值当。”

圣上叹气道：“朕何尝不知青凌个性，只是民间谣言越传越难听，近日竟到了污损青凌清誉的地步，朕想，若是能为青凌寻个品貌上乘的驸马，无论他二人有无夫妻之实，总能先平定这些无端流言。”

迹部试探道：“听父皇的意思，可是已为二皇妹定妥驸马人选？”

“倒是尚未定妥，”圣上道，“朕前些日子派人物色了一番京中书香门第及商贾巨富家的未婚男子，又除去其中缺胳膊少腿、面容丑恶、不学无术、品德败坏之人，拟了一份名录。”

“那这之中可有父皇中意之人？”

“倒是有几位不错的，只可惜大多年纪太轻——你可知越前茶铺的龙马公子？这位公子好是极好，就是过于年幼，与青凌实在不配配。”

“龙马公子倒确实不太合适，那……其他几位呢？”

“朕选来选去，觉得其中两位算是过得去。一位是四天宝金铺的少主白石藏之介，另一位是手塚玉坊的大少爷手塚国光。”

圣上命人将两张画像呈给迹部。

迹部一手拿一张画，细细赏析：“这位白石公子，玉树临风，貌比潘安，而这位手塚公子，形貌昳丽，不怒自威，无论哪位，单论外貌倒都还配得上二皇妹。”

“所以朕希望冰城你去办件事，”圣上巍巍起身，一字一顿道，“朕要你同驸马一道驾临四天宝金铺和手塚玉坊，为朕，也为青凌一探究竟。”

“冰城领命。”

长安城，四天宝金铺。

“渡边管家，我死定啦！”白石藏之介趴在屏风上，呜呜哇哇地落了一把男儿泪，“我命好苦啊，好不容易继承家业，正要大展宏图，居然要我娶青凌公主这个母老虎，我白石藏之介上辈子造了什么孽啊！”

“这……”渡边修为难地拍了拍白石的肩膀，“也不一定是白石少主倒霉啊，我听说对街玉坊的手塚公子也被圣上圈了。”

“我生得比手塚公子靓，多半是我娶公主啊！”

渡边修的眼神中闪过一丝精明：“少主……真这般不情愿？当驸马多少也是福气……”

“当然不情愿啦，这福气给你你要不要啊？”白石无力地抬头白了他一眼。

“我倒是有个办法，白石少主请凑近些……”

七日后。

“冰城公主驾到——”

随着一声高亢的通传，迹部和忍足携手踏入四天宝金铺。金铺众人纷纷停下手中活计，向来人行礼：“草民拜见公主，拜见驸马。”

“免礼，你们该做什么还做什么，不必在意本公主。”迹部一挥手示意众人散去。

“公主驾临本金铺，草民身为少主，有失远迎，实在罪该万死。”

白石在渡边的搀扶下，一瘸一拐地从屏风后走出，左臂缠着厚厚的绷带，脸上还有好大一块淤青。

迹部挑眉道：“白石少主，你这是怎么了？怎会伤成这样？”

“回禀公主，草民前些日子去了本铺金山一趟，不料下山路上失足跌倒，摔断了左臂，幸得渡边总管及时救治，才保住了这条命。”

“渡边总管，”迹部悠悠地瞟了渡边一眼，“你还会治病？”

渡边镇定地作了一揖：“雕虫小技，不足挂齿。”

“白石少主，你这手臂……可否还有望痊愈？”忍足问道。

“唉……”白石唉声叹气，狠狠抹了一把泪，望向窗外，“今生今世，我白石藏之介的左臂算是废了，真是造化弄人，怪我自己没有做驸马的福气。”

“白石少主千万不要过于哀伤，即使手臂有伤，以白石少主之才貌，也定会有佳人芳心相许，只是……”忍足安慰了白石几句，适时地噤声将话头交给迹部。

“只是本公主实在不舍得自己的皇妹嫁与伤患，日后为照顾驸马日夜操劳，”迹部朗声道，“白石少主，你自己多保重，当不成驸马一事，也别太往心里去。时候不早了，本公主还要赶着去手塚家，摆驾！”

熙熙攘攘，一群宫人争相涌上，簇拥着迹部和忍足离开四天宝金铺。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我得救了！”白石藏之介双手叉腰，仰天长啸，“渡边管家，这次真是多亏了你啊，让我能再多活几十年！”

“为少主效劳，万死不辞，”渡边为他拆下左臂的绷带，“只是这样手塚公子就要倒霉了，虽然这次我们是为了自保，但终究还是害了手塚公子，有损阴德，来日少主还是多去庙里烧烧香，在家抄抄经，一来为了积德，二来也算为手塚公子祈福。”

“嗯，你说得对，就这么办！”白石愉快地打了个响指，“美妙绝顶！”

手塚国晴左手扶额，手塚彩菜右手掩面，二人相对而坐，面色哀戚。

手塚国晴叹道：“我手塚家到底造了什么孽，就这么一个孩儿，还是驸马命！”

手塚彩菜抹了抹眼角的泪：“老爷，不如就由我打断国光的腿，令他身有伤残总也好过娶公主。”

正在楼下教伙计制作玉器的手塚国光心里突然一阵没来由的颤栗。

他抬头望向挂在店内的黄历。

嗯，今日是四月十七，宜订亲。

“冰城公主驾到——”

耳畔一声尖利通传，手塚长话短说，吩咐伙计好好干活，便同闻声下楼的父母一道前往迎接。

“草民拜见公主。”

“民妇拜见公主。”

“免礼，”迹部向忍足使了个眼色，后者立刻命宫人搬来玉椅让公主坐下，“请手塚公子靠近些，让本公主好好看看清楚。”

“是。”手塚向前走了两步，站姿如松，神色如常。

“不错，”迹部赞赏地点了点头，“相貌端庄，身长如玉，确实和本公主的驸马一样，是不可多得的美男子，配二皇妹倒也过得去。”

国晴和彩菜听了迹部的话，心情更为沉重。

须知冰城公主越欣赏手塚，他落入青凌公主魔爪的可能便越大。

手塚仍是规规矩矩地行礼：“谢公主盛赞。”

“驸马，你意下如何？”迹部用手肘怼了怼忍足。

忍足立马道：“公主觉得好，自然肯定好。”

迹部满意道：“手塚玉坊是京中百年商号，诚信经营，于百姓中风评甚佳，手塚公子亦品貌出众，家世清白，和青凌相配确无不妥，依我看这桩婚事……”

“且慢！”

掷地有声。接着便是一把尖刀如风般飞入店内，擦着手塚脸颊，直直地插进他背后白墙数寸。

“立宁公主驾到——”

“三皇妹，你怎么来了？”迹部爱怜地揉了揉扑进自己怀里的蓝紫色毛团——立宁公主的生母为塞外的异域公主，因此她一头青丝直中带卷，与其余公主皇子略有不同，稍有不慎便会乱作一团。

“我同驸马原本就定于今日回宫，入宫见了父皇，父皇说大皇姐在为二皇姐的婚事奔波，我想二皇姐也是金枝玉叶，选驸马一事须得慎重慎重再慎重，就过来和大皇姐一起把关了。”幸村抱着迹部的手臂，撒娇地吐了吐舌。伫立一旁的三驸马面色黑如锅底，还是身经百战的大驸马悄悄拽了拽他的袖子，轻声耳语一句“美人相聚即是美景，细细观赏便是，三驸马怎么连大公主的醋也要吃”。

“那你觉得，这位手塚公子如何？”

“不行！”幸村瞪了手塚一眼，“二皇姐不能嫁给这个人！”

“这是为何？”

幸村哗地一下起身，不客气地拧了拧手塚的手臂：“大皇姐你看，这个人细胳膊嫩腿，比我还瘦，我怕二皇姐在床笫中动作稍激烈些，他就要缺胳膊少腿咯！”

“去去去，好歹你也是公主，怎么这么口无遮拦的。”迹部轻敲了一下幸村脑袋。

彩菜却是眼前一亮：“立宁公主教训得是，国光自幼瘦弱，确实无福伺候青凌公主。”

“笑话，你说无福就无福？”迹部冷笑一声，“他是本公主父皇圈下的驸马备选，身长体重，家世履历，父皇心中皆有数。难道你觉得我父皇识人不准吗？”

“民妇不敢。”

手塚猛然抬头：“那按照冰城公主的道理，立宁公主岂非也觉得陛下识人不准？”

“放肆，你这刁民，立宁公主也是你能指摘的？”迹部对着手塚就是一顿劈头盖脸的指责。

“草民无意冒犯天家，只是冰城公主如此双重标准，实在是欺人太甚。”

“你！”

眼看剑拔弩张，火药味一触即发，忍足赶紧又出来打圆场：“算啦算啦，公主，不要同这刁民计较，为刁民动气，伤身哪！”

“父皇英明神武，本公主从未质疑父皇识人的眼光，”幸村高昂着下巴，眼波流转，缓缓扫过坊内众人，“怕只怕有人欺君犯上！这次本公主和大皇姐是为二皇姐婚事而来，不想徒生事端，二皇姐清丽可人，聪敏体贴，又是天家贵胄，身份尊贵，她的驸马也必得是有勇有谋的忠义之士。手塚国光，接下来本公主就为你安排三道测试，你必须全数通过，才可全身而退，迎娶公主。”

“禀公主，我们手塚家自知身份低微，不配迎娶公主，这三道测试……不如就免了吧？”国晴拱手请求。

“你错了，这三道测试已不仅仅是为了确认手塚国光是否有资格娶二皇姐，更是为了检验你们手塚家有没有欺君罔上！如果手塚国光不如呈交给父皇的文书中那般文武双全，品性谦和，你们……”幸村伸手在脖颈处比划了一下，“就去天牢等候处决吧。”

事情至此，国晴和彩菜终于忍不住相拥而泣：“苍天无眼，我们手塚家世代本分做人，怎么就沦落到这个地步！如今，国光通过测试就要娶公主，通不过我全家遭难，横竖都是死！天意啊，怎会如此！”

手塚却依然十分淡定，他微微躬身，向二位公主作了一揖：“既然公主之命如此，草民亦只有尽心竭力，通过测试，方可保全一家人的性命。”

“第一项测试，乾氏玉露液。”

幸村轻轻抬手，身边便有宫人捧上一只雕刻精美、色彩鲜艳的酒壶，置于手塚面前。

手塚心里泛起一阵不好的预感：“这是……”

幸村笑道：“这是宫中御厨特地为二皇姐酿制的饮品，乾氏玉露液。手塚公子以后若做驸马，少不得要讨二皇姐欢心。二皇姐最爱的就是这乾氏玉露液，他日公子若愿陪皇姐同饮，皇姐一定会很高兴。”

迹部补充道：“只可惜这乾氏玉露液味道清奇，真正皇家风味，一般百姓不懂得喝，手塚公子若是能喝上一杯，一来能证明公子确实不俗，二来也能让公子更懂二皇妹喜好，真是有利无害。来人，为手塚公子斟上一杯乾氏玉露液。”

——这下不光真田，连忍足也跟着黑了脸。

这两姐妹！信口开河尽胡扯！

手塚端详杯中翠绿色液体片刻，道：“既是皇家饮品，不如二位公主与草民同饮，让草民一睹皇室风范。”

“大胆，你让本公主喝，本公主就喝吗？”

“不是，公主误会了，”手塚解释道，“皇家饮品，一定有皇家的饮用规矩，草民不甚了解，但草民向来规行矩步，只愿凡事都遵应有规矩，他日若有幸为驸马也不至于贻笑大方，因此还请公主赐教。”

“说来说去，你就是想占本公主便宜，让本公主喝咯？”

“如果公主不愿喝，草民只能以为是二位公主不愿青凌公主出嫁，在杯中下毒意欲毒害草民。”

“你这刁民满口胡言乱语！”迹部气得一拍玉椅，“竟敢诬蔑本公主毒害你？喝就喝，你等着，等本公主喝下这一杯，一定要灌你整整一壶！”

她劈手夺过手塚手中玉杯，一饮而尽。

“……公主，公主？”忍足担心地拍拍迹部的手臂。

“……大皇姐，大皇姐？”幸村皱着眉在迹部眼前晃了晃手。

迹部毫无反应。

“冰城公主不愧为镇国公主，即使失去意识，也要顶天立地，傲视天下，”手塚朝着迹部有模有样地行了个大礼，“草民拜服。”

“手塚公子，现在你可以喝了吧。”

“那草民就在这里，敬立宁公主一杯，”手塚举杯作敬酒状，随后便将满满一杯玉露液倒入口中，“公主，请。”

不——是——吧！

幸村睁大了漂亮的蓝眸，一脸的难以置信，这乾氏玉露液是何等强劲的饮品？而此人，竟能一声不吭地喝下整杯！

高手在民间，高手在民间。

“公主身为万金之躯，必然知书达理，方才草民已经敬了公主一杯，公主是否也应回敬一杯呢？”

“这……”二皇姐的口味，幸村再清楚不过，她上次喝这乾氏玉露液还是幼时被二皇姐戏耍，刚喝下一口就眼前一黑，昏死过去，醒来第一桩事就是发誓此生不会再碰。

可手塚一番知书达理之论，分明就是把她停在杠头上。

她不喝就是皇家子女无规无矩，不知礼数。

可是喝了真的就……

幸村内心一阵挣扎，终于想出了个两全其美的办法。

“本公主近来身体有恙，太医特地嘱咐，不能喝乾氏玉露液，但手塚公子一番好意，本公主实在不便推拒，所以……”

她拨弄一下垂在耳边的鬓发，莞尔一笑，将手中玉杯交给真田：“有劳驸马了。”

“无……无事……”真田被她明媚的笑颜震得双颊通红，愣愣地接过玉杯，放在嘴边。

扑通！

玉杯落地摔得一片粉碎。

三驸马仍然屹立不倒。

“……三驸马，三驸马？”忍足担心地拍拍真田的后背。

“大驸马，就有劳你扶我的三驸马去休息啦，”幸村歪头冲忍足一笑，“手塚公子通过了第一个测试，现在该是第二个了。”

“敢问立宁公主，第二项测试是？”

“问得好，”幸村不知从哪儿摸出来一只鲜红的苹果，托在手心，郑重宣布，“第二项测试，百、步、穿、杨。”

“百步穿杨？”彩菜一听心急如焚，“公主明鉴，我家国光自幼学习造玉经商，并未特意练过骑射，要他百步穿杨实在为难。再说，我们呈给陛下的文书里，也没说国光擅骑射呀！”

幸村摆手道：“无碍。本公主所言‘百步穿杨’，并非要手塚公子亲自射箭，而是……”她将苹果盖到手塚头上，“请手塚公子头顶苹果立于百步之外，至于穿杨，就交给本公主了。”

“啊？”彩菜吓得傻了眼，“这，岂不是要我家国光鬼门关里走一遭？若是略有差池，那……”

那后果岂不是不堪设想？公主造了孽，到时说走就走，谁来赔她一个儿子呢？

“手塚夫人请放心，本公主骑射技艺精湛，就连三驸马都不是本公主的对手，”幸村道，“我二皇姐的驸马必须有勇有谋，百步穿杨的目的也是为了测试手塚公子是否有过人的勇气，能否命悬一线仍然无惧。当年大驸马迎娶大皇姐，三驸马迎娶本公主，也都是过了这一关的。是不是啊，大驸马？”

“是……是啊……”忍足想起往事就不禁打了个寒颤。数年前他迎娶迹部，当时还未出嫁的三公主就提议要用百步穿杨来试胆，天知道他当时头顶苹果心里多慌，怕三公主一时失手，自己还没抱得美人归就先去阎王殿报到了。幸好自己福大命大，三公主又确实射术出众，一箭离弦只要了自己头顶一片发，让自己当了几个月秃子，事后大公主还严厉责罚了三公主，让她三个月都不准吃烤鱼。

嘛，大公主虽然外表刁蛮，对我这个大驸马可真是情深意重。

哪像三公主，看起来温温柔柔，实则变着法子折磨人。

我可真是好命啊哈哈哈。

想着想着，忍足的思绪就飘远了，嘴角也不由自主地上扬了几分。

“好啦就这么办，这里有没有厢房啊？本公主要去换骑射装！”

眼看着公主被一群人拥着进房，彩菜咬了咬嘴唇，思量再三，决心向看上去还算厚道的大驸马求助：“大驸马，民妇请你帮帮我们，我不是不信任公主的射术，只是凡事总会有例外，万一这次公主失手，我们夫妇俩就国光这么一个孩儿，真的会走投无路的！”

“手塚夫人请恕我无能为力，我就是个三品驸马，立宁公主是一品公主又是皇族，她要做的事，于法理我是不能插手的，”忍足冠冕堂皇地讲了几句，压低声音道，“手塚公子现在能做的，就是站得不动如山，稳住下盘，千万不要因惊慌害怕，抖动摇摆，那样的话依立宁公主的射术，我绝对可以保手塚公子性命无虞。”

“好，好，”彩菜语无伦次地去抓手塚的手，“国光，国光你听到没有？到时就按大驸马说得做。”

幸村再次现身时，换上了一身戎装，满头卷发用一只镶了红宝石的金箍束起，悬于脑后。

忍足恭维道：“三公主好生英姿飒爽。”

“大驸马有眼光！”幸村俏皮地眨了眨眼，对忍足翘了个大拇指，又环顾了下四周，“手塚公子呢？”

“已在百步之外等候。”

“不错，很乖，把我的弓箭拿来！”

幸村有模有样地搭起了弓，左顾右盼，却迟迟不发箭。

唔……该怎么捉弄他好呢？是像弄秃大驸马一样要他头顶一撇头发，还是像吓唬真田那般一枝冷箭穿裆过？

唉，有了，不如……

“Kya！！！”

厢房内传来一声划破长空的惊叫，吓得幸村手一松，一发利箭直接离弦。

糟了，手塚公子！

千钧一发之际，手塚忽觉大腿一阵瘙痒，又想起忍足告诫他下盘要稳，于是就扎了个马步挠痒痒，利箭便从他头顶飞过，直直地穿透了那只鲜红的苹果。

满堂皆惊。

彩菜掩面伏于国晴怀中，不敢转头。

还是见多识广的忍足先反应过来，连连拍手：“好！好！三公主妙技！手塚公子福泽深厚！”

幸村却没理他，径直丢下手中的弓，跑进了厢房。

“驸马，驸马！你怎么了？”她抱着真田，满脸心疼，“驸马你不要吓我！”

“公主，公主！公主不要走啊！”真田双眼紧闭，面色苍白，双手胡乱抓着，眼泪鼻涕流了满脸。

“驸马，驸马！我不走，我就在这里！”

“公主，公主……啊？是做梦啊？太好了！”

真田陡然睁开眼，揪住了幸村的衣襟：“公主！我刚才梦见你在野外遇袭，中了毒箭，我叫天天不应叫地地不灵啊！”

“驸马，梦都是反的，你看本公主现在不是好好的？”幸村握住了他的手，“你既然醒了，就出来一起见证手塚公子的第三个测试吧。”

“好，好。”真田任幸村扶自己下了床，两人手挽手回到了厅堂。

见两人这般亲密恩爱，忍足心痛地捶了捶大腿。

唉，迹部怎么还不醒，她醒了我也能理直气壮地秀恩爱了。

而不是像现在这样只能被人塞一嘴狗粮。

“啊嗯？本公主怎么了吗？”迹部头痛地揉了揉太阳穴，“好像睡了很长的一觉，醒了还有些困顿。”

“娘子！你醒了！”忍足喜不自胜，冲过去就要抱住迹部。

然而迹部冷冰冰地瞪了他一眼：“滚。”

“啊？”

“我跟你讲了多少次了，在外面不能叫我娘子，要叫公主。”

“我这不是情不自禁吗……”

“哎呀呀，原来大驸马在家都叫大皇姐娘子啊，”幸村搓着手指嘻嘻哈哈地凑到了迹部身边，“真是好甜蜜哦！”

迹部冷笑一声，揪住了幸村的头发。

“哎呀！”

“叫你话多！揉你这个毛团！”

“草民无意打扰二位公主和驸马互诉衷情，只是店里生意还需草民看顾，可以尽快进行第三项测试吗？”手塚板正面孔，毫不客气地把拉扯中的两位公主分开。

“刁民！本公主和三皇妹说话，哪里有你插话的份！”迹部嫌弃地拉了拉被手塚捏皱的襦裙袖子，“你还动手动脚！”

“好啦大皇姐，就当是手塚公子对二皇姐一往情深，迫不及待吧。”幸村笑吟吟地劝住迹部，“第一、第二项测试，手塚公子都顺利通过，足见公子天生贵胄，勇气可嘉，不愧是父皇认可的驸马人选之一，这第三项测试，是要测测手塚公子是否懂得讨公主的欢心。”

“人在其位，则谋其职，”迹部潇洒扬起飞袖，瞟了一眼忍足和真田，“做驸马的，就是要懂得伺候好公主，讨公主欢心。手塚国光，你的第三项测试，就是讨我和三皇妹的欢心，赞美我们，想必我们满意了，二皇妹也定会满意的。”

这叫什么鬼测试？手塚内心翻了个白眼，不就是想逼我赞美你们吗？一个刁蛮凤凰，一个暴力毛团，欺负老实人，很好玩吗？

然而他表面不露声色。

“二位公主，草民有一疑问。敢问大驸马和三驸马平时是否也时常以言语讨公主欢心？”

“这是自然，”迹部骄傲道，“我的大驸马，出口成章，文采飞扬。”

“说得不错，”幸村矜笑道，“我的三驸马，柔情蜜语，源源不绝。”

“那草民想请三驸马为草民作表率，若是草民的溢美之词能有幸与三驸马相比，想必也就能令二位公主满意了。”

“蛤？”

幸村简直后悔得想咬断自己的舌头——又被这个刁民摆了一道！刚才只是听大皇姐炫耀驸马，心有不甘，才随口扯谎说真田也擅长讲情话，现在可好了，被手塚拿来做文章。

——真田哪里会说那种情话嘛！他的极限就是“你真好看，像花一样”。

这个手塚也真是刁民！他干嘛不找忍足非要找真田呢？

被点到名字的真田呆若木鸡。

忍足见状，赶紧出口解围：“三驸马方才晕厥，精神不振，不如由我来也是一样的。”

手塚坚持要让真田来：“大驸马之口才，草民方才已略有领教，今次想请三驸马赐教。”

没办法，豁出去了！

幸村两眼一闭，视死如归，张开双臂往真田面前一站：“驸马，你可以的！来吧！”

“啊……”真田原本不知所措，见幸村如此信任自己，便也鼓起了勇气，“好！我来了！”

“大公主！人中之凤！好！”

“三公主！吾之娘子！好！”

“……”

真田仿佛听到幸村的指间骨骼在咯咯作响。

“真田弦一郎，”容姿绝美的立宁三公主笑靥如花，“你胆子真的很大。”

真田生生地打了个寒颤。

忍足偷偷拉了拉迹部的衣袖：“三驸马真可怜呐，娘子，还是你对我好。”

“三驸马的赞美之词，果然清奇脱俗，令人难忘，”手塚敷衍地拍了两下手，“那么，现在轮到草民了。”

“大公主雍容华贵，气度不凡，天生丽质，器宇轩昂，无愧镇国公主之名。”

“三公主花容月貌，袅娜纤巧，风姿绰约，温婉可爱，恰如天仙降人间。”

“……”

“敢问二位公主是否满意？”

迹部和幸村本来还盘算着等手塚说完，无论他说什么都鸡蛋里挑骨头戏耍他一下，但现在有真田在前作对比，手塚讲得怎么也比他好一点，因此两人只能嘟着嘴，垂头丧气地来一句“满意”。

迹部又悻悻道：“这三项测试你都通过了，本公主回去后会如实回禀父皇，你就在家等着接赐婚圣旨吧。”

“……”

“啊嗯？你怎么不谢恩？”

“哦，谢公主。”

是夜。

“国光啊国光，你说你，非要强出头，”一想到儿子真要做青凌公主驸马，彩菜泪如雨下，“做什么公主的测试，现在好了，大公主三公主陛下，都要你当驸马，你说说，为娘怎么舍得？”

手塚道：“可是娘，三公主当时说，不做测试就要杀我们全家。”

“就是全家共赴黄泉也比你孤身一人娶公主好啊，至少黄泉路上，我和你爹还能照顾你，”彩菜痛苦地摇了摇头，“国光啊，娘要怎么办才能救你啊，都说那青凌公主又丑又凶，动辄打骂下人，娘怕你被她虐待啊。”

“娘，青凌公主凶不凶我不知道，但我觉得她可能不丑。”

“嗯？”

“娘，你看今天来的冰城公主和立宁公主都很漂亮，那青凌公主和她们总也是一个爹生的，无论如何也不至于太丑。”

“你说得倒也有道理……”

“所以娘，你不用担心，”手塚俯下身，替彩菜擦了擦泪，“儿子福大命大，今天这遭都熬过来了，说不定，这青凌公主清丽可人，性情温和，比冰城公主和立宁公主都要好。”


End file.
